Chasing the Sun
by BadBeta
Summary: Punk finds himself for the one man that he vowed never to turn to- his boss! But what if John feels the same way? Will obstacles get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights of the WWE. That belongs to Vincent McMahon. I have been reading fanfiction for 5 years and this is my first story. I wanted to get tips from other authors and a feel of how they write. I must say that the Centon stories on here are amazing! But let's get on with the story. - T :)

Chapter 1: Devil Marks

I had sweat falling from my forehead. I had just finished up my match with Daniel Bryan. Sadly to say, he is slightly injured. But I didn't have time for that. I had to go have a talk with my "boss". I just recieved the notice stating that I had to defend my championship against Kane on Smackdown. I felt slightly sick to my stomach because all the hot air that fumed the area. I bursted inside Laurenaitis' office and he looked up at me startled. His crutches were thrown aside on the floor as he stood upright. "Punk, I don't appreciate you popping in my office without my permission." He said in that annoying voice of his. He had his tie undone and he had a patch of sweat near his temple. It actually made him look- sexy.

I chuckled at that thought and he gave me a stern. "John. Johnny. I wanted to talk to you about this match Friday on Smackdown. Don't you think it's- I don't know, um, outrageous!" I pitched in a high mannered voice. John just stared at me with a blank expression but I could see that damn smirk trying to appear. And it did. John smirked pleasingly and I could not help but do the same. "It is Punk which is exactly why I planned this match. I see some obvious tention between you and Kane. I want it solved the right way, in the ring." He retorted. I quickly pushed him into the wall. My face was so close I could smell the minty flavor of gum. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Punk you better back up or I will-" I quickly cut him off. "You"ll what. Are you going to release me of my contract John-John?" I said in a devious tone.

I grabbed his chin and made him make the longest eye contact ever. He leaned forward and my mine was swarming with thoughts of what he might do. I suddenly caught myself leaning forward and we shared a breif kiss before a knock came on the door. I quickly seperated myself from him as I jumped back into a corner over by the black leather couch next to the door. Eve Torres walked in with David Otunga in tow. She gave me a roll of the eyes and Otunga just gave a lopsided grin. "Punk was just telling that he was looking for to his match." John said as he scratched the back of his head. I stood up and I quickly removed myself from the room.

- An hour later -

I pulled up to the Days Inn hotel. Richmond was starting to give me a headache and I was ready for Fairfax already. I checked myself in under the name Phillip Brooks and the lady at the desk handed me my key card. I caught the elevator to the 4th floor and it took forever to go up. As the doors open I saw Evan being enclosed between the wall and Sheamus as the two shared a romantic embrace. I chuckled as I fumbled with the door saying as I was holding two big duffles. I finally got inside and all the lights were out but the shower was on. I wondered who could be rooming with me. I turned on the bedside table lamp and sat my bags on the floor. John Cena walked out in nothing but a pair of gray sweats. "Oh, hey Punk. I didn't know you would be back so soon. Most of your roommates tell me you stay out late." He said in a calm voice. I covered my eyes as I responded, "Please Cena you are going to give me eye damage." We both ended up chuckling. I grabbed my back and walked inside the bathroom. I slipped into a pair of blue sweat shorts and my old straight edge shirt back from my bald days.

I looked in the mirror and for the first time, I actually remebered the events that took place earlier. Now I was afraid of going to work and facing John. What would he say? Would he really follow me? I turned out the lights and I climbed into the sack of covers as I forgot about the rest of the day. John was already out like a light. It took me some time to actually get into a slumber.

_John looked into my eyes and I held him neck in my hard grip. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled up at him and I started undoing the buttons on his white oxford shirt. We disposed of his jacket earlier. He shook the oxford off his arms and onto the floor. "Punk-" I indeed cut him off with my lips. This time the kiss was more hungry and needy. "Don't speak." I whispered in his ear as I nibbled on it. I got onto my knees and I unzipped his pants. I freed him from his boxers and he whimpered as the air hit his member. I smiled up at him and I kissed his thigh and I started trailing kisses around his penis. "Punk please!" He cried out. I smiled, "Please what? Tell me what you want boss." I said in a low, seductive voice. "Please suck my cock." He said. I smiled and obeyed, putting him into my mouth. He moaned out loud as my warm throat engulfed him giant manhood. I started bobbing my head up and down. I pushed him to the back of my throat. My gag reflex began to kick in. I choked abit and pulled back as saliva trailed from his head to my mouth. "Good boy." He said. _

I jumped in my bed as the sweat resurfaced on my forehead. John was not in his bed anymore. I stood up and grabbed my black athlete slippers and I trolled out the room- grabbing my key on the way. I looked at my phone. I had a text from John. I would check it later. Suddenly I stopped infront of room 419. I found myself staring at the door for a few minutes. I knocked rapidly and finally Laurenaitis opened the door. My breathing quickened up at that moment. This wasn't right. Why was a man- a man that was my boss making me act like a woman who had a school girl crush? I was losing my rebel act and man pride all at the same time. I felt emasculated. "Punk, what are you doing here?" He asked. I shook my head briefly and shrugged my shoulders. "John it's getting late." Otunga called from behind the door. That's when I realized John was clad in a dark blue towel. I looked up at John with wide eyes and I found myself quickly walking away.

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys a teaser. Give me a thought on what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feathers of a Flock

I ran out towards the parking lot. Why was I so upset? I thought as I ran my hand through my slicked back hair. I could not believe I was getting feelings like these for my boss. I blew a breath of air out quickly as I tried to stop my rage from spreading through the entire town of Richmond. I saw Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase with a few bags of Burger King items. "Hey Phil, everything okay?" Ted asked. "Of course." I tried to sound calm but the obvious crack in my voice showed that it was not. Randy and Ted both waved it off not wanting to push the situation any further. I smiled as they gave me wave before entering the hotel. I finally decided to go back to my hotel room. When I got inside the room there still was no sign of John anywhere. I grabbed my bag, my car keys, and my phone as I exited the room. When I got downstairs there were about 3 people left in the lobby. I checked myself out and headed to my rental, driving to Fairfax.

It was about 4am when I arrived in Fairfax. I had a bad headache and I was tired as hell. I knew my day would not turn out the way it should. I was cranky and all I wanted to do was punch somebody. But I had 2 house shows and a photo shoot with Aj today. I pulled up to a nearby Starbucks. I strolled inside and grabbed a seat as I pulled out my laptop. I had two mails in my Yahoo inbox. I decided to tweet out my anger, maybe that would work.

**CMPUNK: Downright mad and I am really not in the mood for the crap today. WWEAjLee I will be running a little behind schedule today due to my massive headache and dysfunctional emotions!**

I sighed and I walked over to the front counter. "What will it be?" A tall man said to me. I looked at the short menu. "Get me a plate of scrambled eggs with fried potatoes and a black coffee." I ordered. He nodded and went to carry out other orders. I sat in a daze for while before realizing I had a new mention on Twitter.

**WWEAjLee: CMPUNK Okay, it's fine! Get better soon for me! And buy some pain killers for that , would ya? **

I smirked at the tweet and made a mental reminder to grab pain killers from Wal-Mart or a insight pharmacy. I hated this feeling. I smelled the aroma of eggs and coffee right in front of me. I sipped on the hot liquid as I observed my surroundings. Not a lot of people came to Starbucks in the mornings. Thank God! I could not handle the fans one bit.

I bit on my lip and sighed as I began gulping down my substances. I covered my head under a black hood. It was all I could do to keep the sun from glaring at my direction. I sipped on my coffee for a few minutes than I left the money for my meal on the counter. I made my way over to my rental and I drove toward the Patriot Center Arena. I reminded myself to check into the Hilton Garden hotel. That hotel was away from everyone else saying as they all checked into the Holiday Express. My life and priorities were so full of shit right now. I actually began to chuckle at the thought of my boss and I in a relationship. "Yeah right, try never going to happen." I said to myself as I walked through the corridor. I walked out to the ring and I saw Jamie Noble helping Kelly and Beth out in the ring. You would not believe how close those two were. Kelly was dating Big Show at the time which was a little too weird for my baring.

I sat my bags down and I stepped into the ring. I still had my sweat shorts on so I can practice my moves without hesitation. I waved over to Jamie as he gave me his best smile. I did a few stretches and warm-ups. Jamie came over and we had a fair match. Jamie still had that same stamina he had back when he was under a contract. I thought he was too good of a fighter to be a jobber. After we finished I got grabbed a towel. "Early morning for you Punk." Jamie said in his southern tone. I shook my head and just gave him the best lie. "I always seem to be the last one here which is why it's such a surprise to see you Jamie." I said he gave me a smile. "Punk, I need to speak with you." I heard the too all familiar voice that has been taunting me just yesterday. I looked up to see John at the entrance of the ramp.

I trudged slowly up toward the backstage area. I followed in tow slowly as John led the way to his office. He opened the door and we both stepped inside. "Hey Punk, I just wanted you to sign this contract saying you will participate in this Friday's match." He said calmly. It was killing that he was acting as if nothing happened. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked him. He looked at me astoundingly. "What are you talking about? This conversation is strictly business." I gave a low scoff and rolled my eyes into oblivion. I stood up and headed for the door only to be pulled back. John pushed against the wall and he planted a soft kiss onto my lips. I smiled into the kiss as I grasped his neck into my hold. We broke apart for some air, "Punk we can't tell anyone about this." I nodded and I placed a soft kiss on his lips as I headed out the door. What was this anyway? I didn't want to worry about that just yet.


End file.
